Occlusal adjustment in reconstructive dentistry is aided with the use of articulating papers to establish occlusal contact points in test bites, and to expose interfering high spots in bite equilibration. Articulating papers are available in film-form having marking materials on one or both surfaces; where two marking materials are used, they can be of different colors; e.g.: one side red, the other side blue. Some articulating papers are available in films that are as thin as 15 microns thick, to aid in making fine adjustments by marking contact points with precision not available using thicker films. Some articulating papers are available for detecting bite intensity, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,881.
Very thin articulating papers must be used with care, to avoid damaging them, to prevent curling, crimping and folding the papers, and to avoid marking teeth erroneously. This problem is recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 2,633,637 (see column 1, at lines 25-31). In an attempt to overcome these problems, holders which resemble bite registration trays as used in taking impressions have been provided. Such holders are bulky, and especially where fine adjustments are to be made, they can interfere with the proper use of the articulating papers. A somewhat similar attempt to solve these problems is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,230, wherein is shown a three-dimensional device having a flat wall to engage between occlusal surfaces and side flanges forming a channel-like member.